I Don't Hate You
by A Swan and her Queen
Summary: Swan Queen AU: Emma has an argument with Mary Margaret and finds unexpected consolation with Regina.


**I Don't Hate You**

****Emma has an argument with Mary Margaret and finds unexpected consolation with Regina.

**A/N**

****One-shot, originally written for Tumblr by request!

* * *

It was late, there were no stars in the sky tonight..

"Emma! Come back! I'm sorry! Please…" Mary Margaret shouted from her bedroom window as Emma strides down the street away from the apartment they shared.

"She's a total contradiction, if she ever asks for my help again.." Emma muttered to herself, angry, not looking where she was going and nearly tripping over. She regained her balance and continued down the street, not quite sure where she was going but that was irrelevant right now.

Regina was just getting into her car, leaving her office later than she had planned. In the corner of her eye, she saw Emma, striding down the street frustrated. She couldn't help but smirk and couldn't resist making a comment that would irritate the Sheriff.

"What's crawled up your ass this time Sheriff?" Regina called.

"Not now Madame Mayor!" Emma called back.

Regina folded her arms, unable to leave Emma alone just out of pure curiosity.

"I don't have time for your unwanted cruel comments…" Emma muttered to herself before she stopped dead, startled as Regina stepped directly in front of her.

"Look, Regina.. I -" Emma began, before Regina rolled her eyes and placed her index finger over her lips.

Emma slapped Regina's hand away, slightly disgusted and totally confused.

"Miss Swan, would you like a drink?" Regina said kindly.

Emma was unsure of how considerate Regina's expression was, this was either amusing for her or she was genuinely offering to help Emma.

"What?" Emma said dumb founded, her mouth open.

Regina reached her hand across and gently closed Emma's mouth.

"Come on Sheriff.." Regina insisted, linking her arm with Emma's and guiding her over towards her car.

Emma complied, finding all this odd. She walked with Regina, and as they reached the car she looked at Regina, questioning her intent.

Regina sighed, opening the car door for Emma. "Look, I don't hate you Miss Swan." Regina said genuinely, gesturing her head for Emma to get in the car.

Emma couldn't help but feel a little warmer, so she smiled to herself and got in the car. Regina shut the door and got in the other side, saying nothing she drove off..

Regina was smiling lightly as she drove home, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to the music that was playing on the radio as if Emma wasn't there. Emma watched her discreetly, partially shadowed by the darkness inside the car, this was a side she hardly ever got to see of Regina Mills. In-fact, she had never seen Regina this laid back or considerate. She was unsure of was going to happen, but for once, she wasn't worried..

Emma was thinking, about all sorts of things, it was too much for her at one stage. "Eurgh.." Emma moaned, as she tried to clear her mind, not wanting another migraine like the one she had this morning..

* * *

"Are you going to come in or are you going to sit on my porch like some sort of stray animal?" Regina joked, not in her usual mocking manner, but in a light hearted way, encouraging Emma to step over her threshold.

Emma re-focused and couldn't help but laugh, blushing slightly as she looked up and saw Regina awaiting her move with a cheeky side smile.

"Sorry.. my mind's all over the place." Emma admitted.

"Apology accepted though not needed…" Regina replied cheerfully, gesturing her hand for Emma to step inside her hallway.

Emma stood there, smiling, feeling relieved in a way, whilst Regina became impatient.

"Miss Swan, get in here before my arm starts to ache holding this damn door open!" Regina said, stepping forward and lightly smacking Emma's back playfully, making Emma skip inside.

"Right.. now the hard part's over. What would you like to drink?" Regina breathed sarcastically, her hands placed neatly on top of each other, awaiting Emma's answer.

"Well, your apple cider was the best that I had ever tasted.." Emma answered genuinely, shrugging her shoulders awkwardly.

Regina nodded, turning on her heel, smiling out of Emma's sight and retrieved them both a glass of fresh apple cider.

Emma had positioned herself properly on Regina's sofa, hoping it was alright to just make herself comfy for now and Regina returned with their drinks, sitting herself next to Emma, not opposite like the previous time they were both in this room.

Emma felt a bit uncomfortable at first, but it was rather nice in a way that herself and Regina could be this way round each-other, rather than at each-other's throats all the time.

Despite all this, Emma couldn't fight the urge to ask..

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Regina swallowed her mouth full of apple cider, rolling her eyes, she had a feeling Emma would come out with a question along those lines..

"Like I said previously Emma, I don't hate you. I find you a irritable, overly cocky, pain in the ass sometimes but on the other hand, most of the time.. you are a decent, helpful and rather charming woman.. I can't over look that."

Emma smiled, she couldn't believe the words that just honestly fell from Regina's lips..

"Thank you Regina." Emma said gratefully.

Regina cleared her throat awkwardly, not wanting to remain on the subject of complimenting the Sheriff..

"So, what is troubling you? Is there anything I can do?" Regina asked, taking another sip of her apple cider.

"Oh, I just.. it sounds silly really. I had an argument with Mary Margaret.." Emma said quietly, fiddling with her glass.

"What about?" Regina inquired.

Emma looked up, unsure, could she trust her with this? This was Regina after all..

"Emma, whatever we discuss is purely confidential I assure you." Regina said, trying to assure Emma, but Emma couldn't find the strength to risk it, as much as she wanted to open up to someone..

Regina turned away, knowing that she wasn't going to get anything out of Emma, as genuine as her intentions were, their relationship held firm to it's reputation in this aspect.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Regina asked, leaving it open for Emma's needs.

"Got any good movies?" Emma asked.

"You want to watch a movie?" Regina scoffed. "I had you down as more complicated woman, you're telling me that simply watching a movie will cheer your mood?"

"I guess you don't know me as well as you thought.." Emma said cheekily, finishing off her glass of cider.

"Well, I'll have to do something about that." Regina replied, accepting the Sheriff's challenge.

…

Regina and Emma ended up watching Marley and Me, and Emma was relished finding out about Regina's soft spot for animals.

…

Emma tried to hold in a yawn, and Regina turned off the television.

"It's rather late, and we both have work tomorrow. Uh, would you like me to drive you home?" Regina asked politely.

Regina took one look at Emma's face and didn't give her the chance to reply dis-honestly…

"You can have the sofa." Regina smiled.

"No, Regina, I couldn't.. I .." Emma protested, standing up.

"Emma, it's no problem… honestly." Regina insisted.

"Although, if you think you're borrowing another one of my shirts, you can think again. I still haven't had the last one back." Regina joked, making her way out of the room.

"Hey! You said I could keep it!" Emma called.

Regina peered round the door, squinting her eyes, and Emma grinned.

Regina returned momentarily with a few blankets, she threw them at Emma and they hit her in the face before Emma had the chance to react.

"As a Sheriff, I'd hope you had quicker reactions than that." Regina mocked.

"You took me by surprise! Besides, I am over-tired.. Do you recall the mass of paper-work you lumbered me with this afternoon?" Emma replied.

Regina chuckled and turned up the fire in the corner of the room, Emma averting her eyes as Regina bent over to reach it.

"Good night Sheriff.." Regina said sweetly, aiming to leave the room and retire to her own bed.

"Regina!" Emma called, feeling like she owed the mayor a lot for tonight, as simple as it was.

"Yes?" Regina asked, looking flustered as she rushed back in through the door.

"Thank you…" Emma said, smiling warmly up at Regina.


End file.
